


Multi-Colored Leaves and Black Coffee

by 0101Binaries01010



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, No specified pronouns or outfits used, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0101Binaries01010/pseuds/0101Binaries01010
Summary: Gender-Neutral Reader goes on an October coffee date with Darrel!
Relationships: Darrel Curtis x Gender-Neutral Reader
Kudos: 9





	Multi-Colored Leaves and Black Coffee

Darry x Gender-Neutral Reader 

F/D- Favorite Drink

I was walking to my boyfriend, Darrel’s, house. He lived with his brothers, Ponyboy and Sodapop, and he most likely had one of his friends over, Two-Bit, Johnny, Steve, and Dally. Darrel and I have been going out for only three months so I haven’t met his brothers or friends yet. He told me that he told them about me, but I don’t think he told them that I was dropping by for our coffee date. 

I thought about all of this while walking to Darrel’s house, the multi-colored leaves crunching as I walked over them and the chill breeze making me shiver slightly. Soon enough, I was at the Curtis household. Walking up to the door and knocking on it, I was soon greeted by a very tough -or tuff, I have a hard time remembering since Darrel only briefed me on it once- looking man with bright blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, he must be Dallas. 

“Hi! I’m Y/N, I’m here for Darrel.” I said with a smile. I wanted to be nice to who I thought was Dallas.

“Alright, common in, its cold.” The man said and stepped aside to allow me in.

When I stepped inside, I was greeted with laughter and engulfed in warmth. It smelled of apple cider and chocolate cake, something that Darrel had told me about on one of our earlier dates. Just then, Darrel stepped around the corner in a white shirt, blue jeans, leather jacket, and his boots. This was one of my favorite outfits on him, it accented his beautiful blue-green eyes, brown hair -with a cute cowlick- and his body. 

“Hey, Y/N!” Darrel said with a smile and wrapping me in a hug. He always gave the best hugs, he was taller than me and he was like a bear, always so warm.

“Hey, Darrel,” I said with a smile. I always felt so safe with him. He pulled away and turned towards the boys, who were sitting on the couch, all but one was watching us. 

“Alright, this is Y/N, the person I was tellin’ y’all about. The one who I’ve been seeing.” Darrel said while gesturing towards me. I felt like I was about to collapse under their gazes before a small teen with black hair and some small freckles spoke up.

“I’m Johnny,” Johnny said in a quiet voice, he looked about ready to bolt. I remember Darrel talking to me about him and how his folks aren’t too kind to him. 

“I’m Sodapop, Darry’s brother, and that's Ponyboy,” Said a handsome looking teen, he had brown eyes the color of chocolate that sparkled with happiness. He was pointing to another teen who I’ve learned is Ponyboy. Ponyboy was exactly how Darrel described him as, short, skinny, with red hair and green eyes, but don’t tell him he has green eyes because he doesn’t like green eyes, he like grey. 

“I was gonna introduce myself, Soda,” Ponyboy said, he was glaring at Soda, who was trying to hold back a laugh.

“I’m Steve,” Said another teen, who was sitting next to Soda, he had brown hair that was in complicated swirls and he had a vest on. 

“I’m Dallas, I’m sure you already know that, though,” Dallas said while smirking. I worked at Bucks bar once in a while and Dallas had flirted with me a few times. I had also seen his name in the newspaper enough times to know that. 

"I'm Keith, but everyone calls me Two-Bit," Two-Bit said. He had red hair and a goofy smile plastered on his face.

“Alright, we’ll be going. Steve, you’re in charge, there are leftovers from last night and cake if anyone gets hungry, and Johnny, if you want to stay here, you can,” Darrel said with a smile before grabbing my hand a leading me out of the door into his truck. 

We both hopped in and started driving to the coffee shop near us. It was this small family-owned business that had the best coffee. As Darrel drove, he turned on the music and I stared out the window and watched the different colored trees pass by while listening to acoustic guitar, I recognized the song but I couldn’t place the name, but it didn’t matter, I was too caught up in the moment to care. I had my amazing boyfriend driving us to our favorite coffee shop in comfortable silence. 

_____

We had arrived at the coffee shop and I got my F/D and Darrel got a black coffee. I don’t know how he drinks his coffee black, its too bitter. 

We were walking through the park near the small coffee shop, looking at the beautiful trees, the sunlight filtering through the leaves making an angelic landscape in front of our eyes. We slowly sipped on our drinks, walking through the park hand in hand, and only making an occasional comment about this or that. 

“I think I see a bench over at the fountain, you want to sit down?” Darrel asked, looking at me with his bright blue eyes. 

“Sure,” I said while smiling at him and giving his hand a little squeeze. 

We made our way over to the bench and sat down, the coldness of the concrete making me shiver and scoot closer to Darrel, who was looking at me with a small smile on his face. 

“I’ll never get over how amazing you are,” Darrel said while looking deep into my eyes. It caught me off guard, but I smiled at him. 

“And I’ll never get over how strong you are, both mentally and physically,” I said before kissing him. He had slightly chapped lips from the cold October air, but as I slid closer to him, I got warmer. At this moment, I finally realized what it felt like to feel absolutely content and safe with someone.


End file.
